1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transmission device, more particularly to a solar-powered transmission device for toys.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional toy car usually relies on batteries for providing driving power. To maintain adequate driving power, batteries need to be frequently replaced, which incurs a lot of expense for consumers.
To save costs and minimize inconvenience attributed to frequent battery replacement, it has been proposed heretofore to utilize solar energy for driving a toy car.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional solar-powered toy car includes a car body 1, a support rod 2 extending upwardly from a roof of the car body 1, a solar collecting panel 3 mounted on top of the support rod 2, and a cable 4 having one end connected to the solar collecting panel 3 and the other end connected to a motor (not shown) in the car body 1 to establish electrical connection therebetween.
When the solar collecting panel 3 collects sufficient energy, the motor is operable to drive the toy car. Although the solar-powered toy car saves costs and avoids frequency battery replacement, there are still some drawbacks in practice:                1. Since the solar collecting panel 3 is exposed and has no surrounding protection, it is easily damaged in the event of a collision. Moreover, because the cable 4 is exposed, it is liable to be torn off or broken, which can render the aforesaid toy car useless.        2. The aforesaid toy car does not incorporate a speed reduction function, which results in relatively high power consumption.        